The Vampire Doctor
by chloeuk13
Summary: See what happens when The Doctor and Clara visit Transylvania.


The vampire Doctor

Clara was in the main control room, reading a book when the Doctor ran in the room.

"So any particular place you want to go today?" asked the Doctor

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to the beach" replied Clara

"Good idea, nice bit of sunshine" said the Doctor

The Tardis flew into the Time Vortex, forcing the Doctor and Clara to hold on to the console.

"I know this great planet that's good for the beach" said the Doctor still holding on to the console.

The Tardis continued to throw them around.

"So we won't get kidnapped by some aliens trying to kill you like always, will we?" asked Clara

"Well…No promises" replied the Doctor

The Tardis landed with a bang, making the Doctor and Clara fall onto the floor.

They stood up and walked out of the Tardis.

"Nice parking" said Clara

They were on Earth and it was dark.

"Well, I bet they still have beaches" said the Doctor

The Doctor then closed the Tardis' doors and they continued walking.

They carried on walking and talking for a while, trying to keep their voices low, as they walked through the village.

"So where and when do you think we are?" asked Clara

"By my guess fifteenth century 1452, Transylvania, probably June" replied the Doctor

"Oi!" shouted a woman

The Doctor and Clara looked for the person shouting at them, they then saw a woman poking her head out of a window.

"What are you two doing out here?" asked the woman

"We are a bit lost, could you tell us where we are?" asked the Doctor

"you're in Transylvania…just get inside, it's too dangers here at night" replied the woman

"what's dangerous?" asked the Doctor

"Haven't you heard? there's a vampire on the loose" replied the woman

"A vampire? I thought I asked for no monster" whispered Clara looking at the Doctor.

"Just get inside" said the woman before she closed her window.

"Don't tell me you actually believe her" said Clara

"You don't?" asked the Doctor

"A vampire? Your joking right? Should I be looking for were wolves too?" asked Clara

"Are you too lost?" Asked a voice from a dark corner.

A young woman stepped out from the dark.

"You should probably be indoors" said the woman

"Yes, we recently discovered that… Actually, do you know any places we could stay?"

"No inns will open their doors at this hour, Have you heard about all this vampire business?" asked the woman

"Yes we have" replied the Doctor

"I think it's just rumours, you are welcome to stay at my house" said the woman

"Well, actually" Said the Doctor looking at Clara.

The Tardis was quite a distance away and Clara didn't fancy having her neck nibbled on anytime soon.

"It beats being out here" said Clara

"We'd love too then, if it's no trouble" said the Doctor

"It's no trouble, my name is Sarah" said the woman

"I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor

"I'm Clara" said Clara

"You're both welcome to stay as long as you want" said Sarah

"How long has this vampire rumour been going on?" asked the Doctor

"It's been going on for three months now, I think there is a killer or an animal in the area, but probably _not_ a vampire" replied Sarah

Sarah showed The Doctor and Clara to their room, and she walked down the long corridor to her own room.

The Doctor threw his coat on to the end of the bed.

In the morning the Doctor and Clara walked in the village and the Doctor saw an abandoned building, he saw that the door was open so he walked in the building.

When they walked into one of the rooms that looked like a bedroom, they heard something dropping.

"It's the vampire, isn't it?" whispered Clara

They then heard a woman screaming.

"Get in the wardrobe" whispered the Doctor

Clara could barely move herself, the sound of the woman screaming was all she could hear.

The Doctor grabbed Clara's arm and he dragged her into the large wardrobe.

A woman then ran in the room but the vampire pushed her to the wall.

Clara wasn't sure if she heard the sound of teeth ripping through skin, or the sound of bones cracking.

The vampire then dragged the body out of the room.

"We have to get out of here" whispered the Doctor

Clara didn't know what to reply.

"Clara we can't stay here, Coming here in the day time was a mistake, he won't be gone till the sun goes down" whispered the Doctor

"He's gonna kill us" whispered Clara

"No, he won't, I won't let him" whispered the Doctor

"How do you kill a vampire?" asked Clara

"I don't know, but my best guess would be to go for the heart…But it won't come to that, he's probably gone back to a coffin to rest" replied the Doctor

"Alright lets go" said Clara

They slowly walked out of the wardrobe, Clara saw a sharp piece of wood and she picked it up.

"Just in case" said Clara

They walked out of the room trying to ignore the blood covering the wall and the floor where the body had been dragged away.

They walked into a long corridor.

"No, No, no, we can't get lost now" said the Doctor

Just as they were about to turn back, the Doctor saw something move in the room next to them, there was nowhere to hide.

"Clara, he's following us" said the Doctor

He pushed Clara in front of him.

"run!" shouted the Doctor

The Doctor and Clara ran out of the house, the vampire then walked out of the house, the sun was behind a cloud.

Almost all of the village people who were missing were women, the Doctor knew Clara would be first on the menu.

The Doctor threw himself into the attacking vampire, sending them both flying onto the grass.

The only thing the Doctor knew next, was the feeling of sharp teeth ripping into his throat.

His hand lifted up to his neck. The open wound had been bandaged up.

"Clara?" asked the Doctor

"Doctor?" asked Clara who was sitting on the floor next to the bed, the Doctor was lying on.

He realized he was in his bedroom in the Tardis.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up" said Clara as she sat on the bed.

The Doctor then sat up.

"How are you feeling? I didn't really know what to do, we just kept trying to stop the bleeding" said Clara

"Don't worry about me, what happened? I can't remember a thing" said the Doctor

"What? How much do you remember?" asked Clara

"Well, I know we were chased by a vampire, I also know I was bitten…But nothing else, how did you get away?" asked the Doctor

"After he bit you, he jumped up and said your blood was disgusting and wrong, then he ran back to the house because of the sun light, luckily Sarah came and we carried you back to the Tardis" replied Clara

"That's because I'm a Time lord" said the Doctor

The Doctor looked at Clara, trying to remember what was actually going through his head when he dived on top of the vampire. He couldn't remember a plan.

He had no idea what Clara would have done, he just knew he couldn't let the vampire get her.

"Does it hurt?" asked Clara

He couldn't lie about this.

"Yes" replied the Doctor

"Is there anything I can get you? Pain killers? Food? Water?" asked Clara

"No thanks_,_ I just need rest" replied the Doctor

He got comfy and closed his eyes. Clara stood in the doorway of the kitchen in Sarah's house.

The Doctor opened his eyes. His eyes were darker than usual.

He felt the memories of what had happened come back to him all at once.

He sighed and got up. the aching in his bones had calmed down, it must have been from falling down wrong and pulling a muscle or something.

Clara was standing in the Tardis, leaning on the console, she saw the Doctor and smiled at him.

He realized how thirsty he was. He tried to smile back and he headed for the kitchen.

"Are you alright Doctor? You've been asleep for ages, you still look tired… Seriously are you feeling better now? I mean you were bit by a vampire, you're not going to suck my blood in the night or anything right?" asked Clara

He smiled at her and he left the room. He wasn't worried about turning into a vampire, there were never any stories or panics about vampires on Galifrey.

"Doctor?" asked Clara

She followed him out of the Tardis and into the bedroom they were staying in.

"Where is Sarah? I should probably thank her for helping save my life today" said the Doctor

"I don't know, she left earlier" said Clara

The Doctor and Clara then walked back to the Tardis. It had been about three days, and Clara knew there was something wrong with the Doctor.

Each day his eyes would grow darker from the lack of sleep. But he would still wake up before her, like always.

She had asked him if he was ill or had a temperature because of the amount of water he was drinking. It was becoming frustrating. _But_ she had learned to trust the Doctor.

He would never tell her what was wrong so she would just have to wait and see.

He had just finished a glass of water, but his throat was still uncomfortably dry.

''So Clara" said the Doctor while entering the console room. "Didn't we have a request for _day__at__ the __beach_?"

"Do you think you'll get it right this time? We won't end up in _the__lair__of__ the __Cybermen_ or something will we?" asked Clara

"There's plenty of beaches in the galaxy, I'm sure I'll land on one eventually" replied the Doctor

He pressed for buttons and switches while being thrown about around the Tardis.

They landed with a thud.

Clara headed for the door, the Doctor followed and they stepped outside.

"Alright, I'll let you off this time" said Clara

The sky was blue with no clouds. there were bright stars above then, even though it was probably day time.

"It's beautiful" said Clara

"See, told you, didn't I? This isn't it either, there's a fair and some shops over there" said the Doctor

They both sat on the Doctor's brown coat and enjoyed the view.

"It's like its day and night at the same time" Said Clara

"Yeah, it's because this planet has two suns, but both of them are far away so it's always stuck in the middle, never day but never night, In fact there's one of the suns right now" said the Doctor

He pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

"I could take you there one day" said the Doctor

"What? to a sun?" asked Clara

"Yeah, why not? we could watch it be born, watch it die or watch it _right now" replied the Doctor_

"So we could be there right now, by that star? a future version of you and me? at this very same time just floating around in the Tardis?" asked Clara

"Yeah" replied the Doctor

Clara looked at the star and the Doctor watched Clara, Clara then looked at the Doctor.

"Are you alright Doctor?" asked Clara

"Uh.. yeah, just uh… you know, I thought I left the Tardis unlocked" replied the Doctor

"Well it's right there Doctor, I can see it from here, I don't think it's being stolen" joked Clara as she stood up.

Clara then picked up the Doctor's jacket and she gave it to him.

"We should probably be getting back to the Tardis anyway" said the Doctor as he put his jacket on.

They walked back to the Tardis and the Doctor unlocked the door. Clara decided she was going to find out why the Doctor was acting strange, whether he liked it or not.

The Doctor was in the library, he looked at a small clear try beneath his microscope.

He always decided to keep a bottle of his blood after he regenerated, it gave him something to compare it too.

The slide he looked at held a small drop of his own blood, fresh from a few hours ago.

Something had definitely changed. He swapped back and forth from each slide of blood. This wasn't good, something inside him was changing.

Clara then walked in the library and she walked to the Doctor.

"Are you ok Doctor? You've been in here for hours" said Clara

He sighed. He didn't have time for this right now, he had been infected by some weird human mutation disease.

"Yes, I'm fine" said the Doctor

He then continued to look at the microscope.

"you been acting weird for ages, I thought you were okay when we went to the beach but then… I don't know you started acting weird again" said Clara

He didn't look up and she sighed.

"Doctor?" asked Clara

"Clara, not now" said the Doctor

"Why not now?" asked Clara

"I'm busy!" replied the Doctor

"Why are you looking at these?" asked Clara as she picked up one of the clear slides from beside him and held it up.

"Clara! Don't touch!" said the Doctor as he took it back from her hands "Can't you just leave it? It's nothing"

"It's obviously not nothing though, is it? you're sick, aren't you?" asked Clara

The Doctor sat back in his chair.

"Even if I did tell you, it's not like you would understand now is it?" asked the Doctor

The Doctor then realized what he had just said.

"So I'm too stupid to understand?" asked Clara

She walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Clara, wait! I'm sorry" said the Doctor

She slammed the door.

Why did he say that? He was angry for no reason and Clara had to pay for it. She was only trying to help him.

He held his head in his hands. He really needed to sleep, to control himself.

She sat the on the small metal steps of the console room facing the Tardis doors.

He couldn't have meant what her said, could he? She knew he was sick, he had to be. He was looking pale and tired, like he hadn't slept for days.

But everything the Doctor had just said seemed a little harsh.

"Clara? Clara, I'm so sorry" said the Doctor who was now standing behind her.

She ignored him.

"I really didn't mean any of that, I just wasn't thinking straight" said the Doctor

It was quiet for a moment. She heard him press some buttons on the console and the Tardis gave a large shift into flight. The Doctor then sat next to Clara.

A couple of minutes passed and the Tardis sounded like it had landed.

Another minute passed and the Doctor stood up to open the doors of the Tardis.

They were in space, they were sitting in front of a sun and the temperature was normal.

The Doctor pointed to a small blue dot in the distance.

"Know what that is?" asked the Doctor

"No, I didn't study the universe in high school like some" replied Clara

He ignored her comment and carried on.

"That's me and you, sitting on a beach about a day ago…And that is the star you were looking at on that planet" said the Doctor

"How come we're not burning?" asked Clara

"It's the Tardis, she's protecting us from burning" replied the Doctor

The Doctor then sat down next to Clara again.

"I'm sorry" said the Doctor

"It's okay, I understand… well, I don't but, I do try… And I know you haven't been sleeping properly and stuff" said Clara

The Doctor then smiled at Clara.

"So am I forgiven?" asked the Doctor

"Apology accepted!" replied Clara

The Doctor then hugged Clara. He felt stupid from not being able to control his anger.

He remembered how tired he was, and how thirsty.

The reminder made his throat burn with dryness and the scent of Clara only made it worse. The longer they hugged the more it bothered him. He pulled back and stood up.

"Uh..I'm just gonna get a drink" said the Doctor

Clara was then left to wait for his return.

Clara walked around the Tardis looking for the Doctor. She hoped he would be in bed, but he was making a bad habit of not sleeping at all.

She came across the library, the door had been left slightly open and there was a small amount of light coming from the room.

She looked inside to find the room was empty, but he had left the desk lamp on.

She walked towards the desk and she put her hand over the off switch of the lamp. She noticed all of the Doctor's notes that had been left spread over the desk. Most of it was in Gallifreyan, but some was in English.

she picked up one of the notes and read it. Some of the words scribbled in English were _roughly seven days, Ivy and Lavender._

what did that mean?

She placed the note back onto the desk and switched off the light. She decided that it was probably best to go to bed. The Doctor laid on his back, with his eyes shut. All he could feel was anger. His skin was white and his eyes were black.

He held his throat to try and stop the burning, he wanted to drink, he needed to drink but he didn't want water anymore.

His door made a creaking sound. He looked at the door, Before he could stop himself or even think he ran out of his room and he grabbed Clara by the shoulders and pinned her to the nearest wall. she immediately struggled to get away but he made sure she was properly held down His breathing was heavy and his vision was blurred. She looked up at him. He realized that it was Clara he had pinned up against the wall.

Something in the Doctor's mind was telling him to bite Clara's neck.

It would hurt.

He thought about it. he remembered being bitten. He started to think more

_No no no, this is Clara. you'll kill her._

_But just a taste couldn't hurt._

He stepped backwards not taking his eyes away from hers.

"Clara, get out, just run" said the Doctor

She did as the Doctor told her and she ran away from him.

She tried to keep her breathing low as she leaned against the bathroom door. It was the first room she came across after reaching a safe distance from the Doctor's bedroom. Clara locked the door, the Doctor wasn't her Doctor any more.

Clara sat on the floor. She was on her own, the Doctor wasn't around to save her, or tell her what to do.

The Doctor stood alone, with his eyes shut, in Clara's bedroom.

He had ended up there, after uncontrollably running after her, thinking this might be where she ended up.

He tried to overcome the bad thoughts but it was difficult.

The thought of it, of pinning her down and letting his teeth rip through her warm flesh.

_I want it now. Her blood. _

_stop. stop thinking._

He took deep breath waiting for it to end, he couldn't let this happen, she must be so confused.

He tried to think back to all of the research he had done. He remembered that there was a lot of issues with choosing the victims. He thought back to the difference in his blood compared to before. he thought about the possibility of reversing it.

The Doctor decided to go back into the control room, hoping not to run into Clara on the way.

He was so angry. Angry at himself for almost murdering his companion, but more angry that she had gotten away.

He was certain that he had almost figured out the cure. But to keep working when he felt like this, to keep thinking about it.

It didn't matter. All that mattered to him was blood. She sat up to see that the door was unlocked and hanging open. The Tardis must have decided it was safe for her to leave the room She got up and walked towards the console room.

He was leaning on the controls of the Tardis, Head down, eyes closed. It felt very silent after the Tardis had finished landing. He didn't look up as he spoke.

"You need to go home for a while"

"I'm not leaving you like this" said Clara

"Clara, you don't have a choice" said the Doctor

He looked up at her, his eyes were still black. He didn't even look like himself.

Clara didn't answer.

"Clara, I mean it this time, I will kill you, I can't help it…you have to leave, I can come back in five minutes and everything will be back the way it was" said the Doctor

"I can't" said Clara

The Doctor looked carefully at her, he didn't know how long he could take being this close to her.

"Well then just wait here" said the Doctor

He turned away and walked out of the doors, leaving her to stand alone in the safety of Tardis.

He locked the doors and started walking. He hadn't decided on where he was going, but part of him knew. It was either this or Clara.

He hadn't even thought about this. He was thankful that it was a cloudy day and he pulled his coat up to cover as much of him as possible.

He reached the building he was looking for: the hospital.

He decided to take the back exist to avoid unwanted attention He walked into the main waiting room and looked at the posters that gave directions.

_room 10 - emergency appointments _

_room 11 - blood donation_

He let out an angry sigh. He hurried to room 11 and unlocked the door. The room was white. His eyes darted to a locked cupboard at the back of the room. He ran over and unlocked the cupboard.

The small room was full of large cupboard boxes on white shelves, each one full of bags of fresh human blood.

Was he really going to do this?

He tried to calm his mind, to think straight. He closed his eyes, this really wasn't hurting anyone personally but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't care.

There was no way he could turn back now.

He grabbed a random bag from the shelf and ripped it with his teeth. The taste was a shock. It didn't taste the way that blood should.

He finished about two full bags quickly, each of a different blood type. Something didn't taste right about it. He started on a third, Something definitely wasn't right.

It wasn't the guilt, no it couldn't be that. The taste was _worth_ the guilt. It was something else, like it wasn't good enough.

He dropped the empty packet on the floor and tried to think what it could be. He didn't _want_ just any blood. It wasn't the same. No, he wanted _Clara's_ blood. Like when an animal is stalking its prey, it doesn't just move onto the next one while leaving the first choice alive. No other blood was good enough unless it was hers.

He looked around at the mess he had made in the small room. it didn't help that all of the walls were white.

he decided there was no point in cleaning up and stepped back out into the waiting room. He noticed a flower pot sitting on a desk, with a small lavender bush growing out of it.

He remembered why he had even decided to go out in the first place, he needed lavender. He picked a handful of branches and placed them in his pocket.

The list was complete. Soon this would be over.

He started to walk back to the Tardis. He felt a little better after his visit to the hospital but the irritating burning returned to his throat almost as soon as he stepped outside.

By the time he reached the Tardis he was struggling to think straight again. He just thought he would feel better after trying some blood, but it was like it only made things worse.

He took a deep breath, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The console room was empty, so he walked straight to the library. There she was, right in front of him.

"Everything alright Doctor?" Clara asked nervously.

The Doctor couldn't speak, he closed his eyes.

"Doctor… is that blood on your shirt?" asked Clara

He tried to bloke out her voice, but failed. He was much too aware that she was in the room.

She dropped her book and took a small step back.

She kept talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He was closer now.

He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Clara, you should have left when I told you" said the Doctor

He was so close now. her back hit a wall where she had been stepping backwards. She was starting to panic.

His eyes seemed darker as he held on to her shoulders and pushed her to the wall, pinning her there.

_"Please, Doctor …_don't_" said Clara_

_But she'd accepted it already._ _This _wasn't_ the Doctor._

Her he could already feel the guilt build up inside him, it was so wrong, but it wasn't enough to stop him. holding her to the wall once again, attempting to fight temptation.

He moved his face closer to her neck. He took a large, heavy breath and he bit.

He could still taste it. The thick warm blood in his mouth. His head was coming back to him.

How could he have let that happen? When the cure for all their problems was in his coat pocket the entire time, sitting in between them, she laid in his arms.

The shock settled in. Had That really happened? Was she dead? Maybe she was still alive.

He would have to work fast. It felt like at any moment his mind would flip back to the dark thoughts of wanting blood.

He took a deep breath, picked her up and walked out of the room.

She was on a bed.

Her hand lifted to her neck. There was a very neat thin layer of bandage covering where the Doctor had bitten her.

She looked up to the other end of the bed. There he was, sitting up on the other end of the bed, leaning against the wall, sleeping.

His white shirt was ripped from her trying to get away from him and it was stained with blood, he looked tired even in sleep. She realized that there was something in her hand.

A small glass bottle. It had a label attached to it. Which said : _drink me_.

She looked at the bottle and back up at the Doctor.

Sure he had tried to kill her, but he wouldn't have saved her, just to poison her, right?

She drank the stuff as fast as she could.

It was so disgusting that she started to cough, making the Doctor wake up.

"Clara?" asked the Doctor before his eyes were even properly open.

He looked at her and she had never been more happy to see the Doctor's real eye colour.

"Doctor?" asked Clara, trying to control her coughing "is it you?"

He nodded

"Clara, I am so so sorry, I'm just…so sorry" said the Doctor

Before he could finish she leaned over, ignoring the pain and pulled him into a hug.

"Doctor I was so scared, I thought you were gone for ever, you weren't even you" said Clara

"I know, I'm sorry, I thought I killed you" said the Doctor

He hugged her tighter, feeling more guilt.

"What did I just drink?" asked Clara

"It will stop you from turning into a vampire, I just had to drink a lot of that stuff, you've been asleep for hours, Clara I can't tell you how _sorry_ I am… Can you ever forgive me?" asked the Doctor

They pulled out of their hug.

This was a stupid question. She could never _not_ forgive him.

"Don't be stupid Doctor, you know I forgive you" replied Clara

"I can barely remember attacking you, I must have hurt you so much" said the Doctor

"Well, I'm alright aren't I? and so are you" said Clara

"I just, I can't believe I _bit _you…I promise I'll never bite you again" said the Doctor

She finally had her Doctor back. After all the fearing for her life, being thrown around it was already like it had never happened.

The Doctor and Clara then walked in the control room and the Tardis flew into the Time vortex again. The Doctor and Clara were ready for their next adventure.

The End


End file.
